Tarik-Ulur
by Saaraa
Summary: Bagi Karma, Gakushuu hanyalah seorang sekadar. Namun bila hati sudah berlabuh, ia tak bisa apa-apa. /"Karma, terjunkanlah dirimu ke samudra dan matilah. Kuharap kacang di antara selangkanganmu semakin menciut."/[Humor, drama, romance, boys love, Karma Gakushuu, school-life, vulgar (that's why this fanfic is T plus, 16 plus, read on your own risk!), etc. Enjoy the story!]


**Assassination Classroom** © Matsui Yuusei

" **Tarik-Ulur** " — Saaraa

 _Humor_ , _drama_ , _romance_ , _boys_ _love_ , Karma×Gakushuu, _school_ - _life_ , _**vulgar language**_ ( _that's why this fanfic is_ T+,16+, _read on your own risk!)_ , _etc_. _Enjoy the story!_

* * *

Akabane Karma mengira bahwa Asano Gakushuu hanyalah seorang sekadar. Sekadar lawan dalam adu kecerdasan otak dengan kapasitas di luar rasionalitas. Sekadar pemuda bersurai sewarna jingga bagai angkasa kala senja yang angkuhnya tak dapat ditampung makhluk mana pun. Sekadar putra Kepala Sekolah Asano Gakuho yang dididik dengan beringas untuk menyentuh lini perfeksi.

Karma hanya tidak sangka—sama sekali tidak, bila tahu-tahu, dalam satu kerjapan sepasang pelupuk matanya, dalam sekali hentakan tarikan napas, ia akan mengira Gakushuu dapat lebih dari sekadar. Sebab saat itu pula, Karma telah jatuh dalam ngarai nirbatas bernama cinta hanya karena Gakushuu _sekadar_ memberikan _pop ice strawberry_ dari warung Mpok Tuti dekat rumah di tengah teriknya musim panas.

* * *

 **Jahil**

Karma tak bermaksud usil. Hanya saja jiwa setan miliknya bagai mendadak dibalut bubuk mesiu lalu disulut api kala melihat sosok Gakushuu.

"Minggir, brengsek. Kamu menutupi cahaya, aku tidak bisa mengisi absen."

Karma sentil sudut bibir dengan gurat wajah tanpa dosa. "Apa salahku kalau _minus_ mata berwarna janda itu sudah parah dan tak lagi berfungsi?"

"Sekali lagi kamu buka mulut, akan kulempari wajah sengakmu dengan bola basket."

"Jangan tak berperasaan begitu. Aku melihatmu karena terpesona oleh sepasang _lavender_ dalam bola matamu."

… _ih._

Gakushuu mendengus, nista.

Ya sudah, terserahlah. Asal pemuda bersurai segelap darah ini tak aneh-aneh dengannya—

— _chu._

Gakushuu menyentuh bibirnya yang baru diperawani, mematahkan pensil yang terselip di sela jemarinya, serta menyatukan alisnya. _Gedeg_!

"Akabane Karma, kusumpahi seumur hidup kejantananmu tak akan berdiri lagi."

* * *

 **Waras**

Kadang kala Gakushuu mengira-ngira dalam lubuk hati terdalam apakah otak Karma menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik atau hanya pajangan di pojok kerangka tulangnya saja. Karena pemuda itu merasa Karma benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya.

"ASANO GAKUSHUU BERKENCAN DENGANKU AKHIR PEKAN NANTI SERTA MEMPRAKTIKKAN MATERI INI KALAU UJIAN REPRODUKSINYA LEBIH RENDAH DARIKU!"

Gakushuu memijit pelipis, buang muka, hindari belasan tatap mata prihatin sekaligus gestur menahan tawa dari kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

* * *

 **Sekali-sekali**

"Oh, itu mudah. Integral-kan persamaan ini, lalu cari luas daerah yang terbentuk oleh kurva."

Gakushuu membikin guratan bulat mantap dengan pensil pada kertas berisi perkara matematika milik Karma. Empunya tugas rumah mengangguk-angguk paham. Mengerjakan setelah mendapat eksplanasi.

Gakushuu kembali fokus pada buku yang duduk manis di telapak tangannya, lalu mengempas napas lembut.

 _Dasar bocah._

Yah, bukannya ia tak tahu Karma sebetulnya dapat merumuskan solusi dengan mudah pada seluruh soal di atas kertas tipis itu, tapi sekali-kali menjawab pertanyaan pencari perhatian dari Karma itu tak terdengar buruk.

* * *

 **Proteksi**

Gakushuu menghadap Kepsek karena satu alasan dan yang lainnya.

"—itu saja penjelasan akan proposal program OSIS yang saya ajukan tahun ini. Saya berharap dana bisa segera turun, agar dapat diproses untuk pembelian perlengkapan OSIS dan terutama _bunkasai_."

Gakuho, menunjukkan gestur paham, ia mengangguk singkat. Gakushuu hendak undur diri, menunduk sesaat lalu balik haluan. Namun, nama kecilnya diserukan dalam panggilan lembut yang terasa—janggal, bagi Gakushuu.

"Gakushuu."

Pemuda bersurai senja menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku … ingin bicara ini sebagai seorang ayah."

Alis terangkat sebelah.

"Ada rumor bahwa … kamu menjalin hubungan dan berhubungan seksual dengan Akabane Karma?"

Gakushuu tersedak ludah sendiri. " _Otou-sama_ , itu tidak be—"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, hanya saja gunakanlah proteksi agar mencegah—"

" _PLEASE_. Aku bukan kekasih Karma. Bisakah pembicaraan ini berakhir?" putus Gakushuu.

Dan Karma, yang berdiri di depan ruangan Kepsek untuk menemani Gakushuu melaporkan perkembangan kegiatan organisasi di sekolah, tertawa dalam hati.

 _Belum._

* * *

 **Jadi?**

"Eh, aku dapat 97."

Gakushuu menoleh malas. "98," sahutnya, tak berselera.

Karma berwajah kecewa. "Itu berarti aku tak bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu di akhir pekan dan mengajakmu ke hotel—"

"Karma, terjunkanlah dirimu ke samudra dan matilah. Kuharap kacang di antara selangkanganmu semakin menciut."

* * *

 **Kenapa**

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku dan membuatku jengah?"

Gakushuu suatu hari loloskan pertanyaan di sela aktivitasnya mengecap es teh manis di warung tegal dekat rumah.

Karma melahap telor cabai dari atas piringnya. "Karena aku suka padamu, Asano Gakushuu."

Kesal, Gakushuu merampas sendok dari tangan Karma, menghancurkan tiap lauk-pauk dan nasi di atas piring Karma dengan sendok, diaduk hingga tampak tak layak konsumsi.

"Makan itu empedu hancur."

Karma tergelak kecil. Masih butuh waktu hingga Gakushuu sadar ia tak pernah membual soal perasaannya dan perihal di mana ia menaruh hatinya.

* * *

 **Menggemaskan**

 _Asano._

 _Apa?_

 _Buka pintu. Aku berdiri di depan rumahmu._

 _Hah? Aku malas bergerak. Untuk apa?_

 _Mengantarkan sesuatu._

 _Titip saja pada asisten rumah tanggaku._

 _Tidak bisa. Aku membawa ko*dom untuk kita._

 _ **What the actual f*ck,**_ _Karma._

Gakushuu berjalan ke depan rumah, hanya untuk mendapati sebungkus martabak Terang Bulan rasa cokelat-keju tanpa tuan beserta catatan di dalamnya.

 _ **Happy birthday, Asano Gakushuu. Happy legal. Karena sekarang umurmu sudah 17, berarti kamu sudah bisa melakukan yang IYA-IYA dengan bebas.**_

* * *

 **Emosi**

Ini tak wajar. Tak biasanya. Tak pernah ada ledakan besar sebelumnya akan perasaan murka yang mungkin hampir tumpah-ruah. Tapi kali ini beda. Cengkraman pada kerah adalah buktinya.

"Aku tak pernah ingin berteman denganmu! Berhenti mengikutiku dan uruslah urusanmu sendiri!

Karma menggertak gigi. Balas melotot nyalang. Iris sewarna sitrun berkilat mengancam. "Kalau begitu kau harusnya katakan terus terang sejak awal! Tak usah berlagak suka! Apa?! Kau hanya tak ingin mencemarkan nama baik ayahmu lalu bersikap hipokrit dan pura-pura berteman baik dengan kawan sekelasmu?! Berhentilah munafik!"

Satu hantaman pada pipi kiri, Karma tersungkur. Baku hantam masih terjadi hingga tiga puluh menit ke depan sebelum guru memisahkan.

* * *

 **Kilas Balik**

Nagisa Shiota menarik napas, lalu menghelanya panjang. Kantung plastik berisi es batu bersentuhan dengan sudut bibir pemilik bilur ungu-kekuningan.

"Aduh—," Gakushuu meringis.

"Oke, sekarang katakan padaku. Mengapa kamu bisa terpancing seperti itu? Bukan seperti dirimu yang biasanya, Asano-kun."

Gakushuu memilih membisu. Mana ia mau jawab ketika ia sadar, satu pokok alasan yang menyeretnya dalam kemarahan tak masuk akal adalah karena ia melihat Karma dan Nakamura Rio bertukar kata dengan mesra di koridor sekolah.

* * *

 **Rekonsiliasi**

 _Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabmu marah seperti itu. Kuharap isi kepalamu tak berhamburan dan malah cukup jernih untuk membahas hal ini._

 _Akabane, buka pintu kamar._

Karma mengerutkan dahi, menatap layar tipis ponsel. Menuruti, pemuda bersurai merah melangkah dari kasurnya, tangannya terarah pada pintu kamar, lalu membukanya.

Gakushuu berdiri di sana, menampakkan kantung plastik berisi makanan.

Karma mau tak mau menendang sudut bibir, tipis. Meraih kantung berisi nasi kotak hanya untuk menemukan kumpulan cacing tanah ketika membukanya. Atas respon kilat tulang belakang, Karma menjerit garang dan mengempas kotak itu kasar.

" _Goddammit_ , Asano Gakushuu!"

Lalu di sana, Gakushuu tergelak. Manis bagai air tebu—bagi Karma. Kali pertama Gakushuu merasakan betapa bahagianya mengusili orang lain.

Karma jatuh cinta lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya akan tawa manis yang berdendang itu.

* * *

 **Alasan**

"Tapi serius, mengapa kamu bisa mengamuk seperti itu pekan lalu? Biasanya seusil apa pun aku, kau tak akan melampiaskan emosi sembarangan. Hei, bukankah menjadi putra Kepsek berarti menjamin tata krama dan ketenangan yang tak biasa?"

Gakushuu membiarkan Karma berceloteh sementara ia menyumpal rongga mulutnya dengan kerupuk kulit babi.

"Heh, _knock-knock_?"

Gakushuu menggaruk belakang kepala. Lalu, mengusap poni ke belakang, singkirkan helai yang mengganggu penglihatan. Sekaligus mengusap peluh keringat akibat hobi sang surya akhir-akhir ini adalah membakar manusia hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Musim panas yang sama, rasa yang berbeda. Karena sudah ditagih jawaban, sekalian lewati batas saja.

"Lihat baik-baik karena hanya kulakukan sekali," Gakushuu bertitah. Mencengkram tengkuk si surai merah yang mengkilat dipernis sinar mentari.

Membawa bibir itu dalam satu pertemuan singkat dengan belahan bibirnya sendiri. Ia tak berhenti sampai sana. Sebab bila memiliki sesuatu, Gakushuu percaya harus memberi nama. Tanda kepemilikan. Maka belum sampai dua sekon, Gakushuu mengarahkan belah bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Karma, mengecup dalam di sana.

Karma tersentak, reflek mengatupkan kelopak, erat.

 _Nah, diam kamu sekarang, eh, dasar otak mesum._

Karma tak tahan untuk mengukir senyum yang keterlaluan lebar, lalu membawa Gakushuu dalam pelukan.

Akhirnya, Gakushuu sadar akan afeksi yang sejak lama telah Karma manifestasikan, meski lewat seluruh tindakan absurd serta tak waras itu.

* * *

 **A/N** : UwU, pasangan ini memang seharusnya disandingkan dengan _humor_ dan tawa bahagia, bukan sengsara dan air mata! Butuh asupan AsaKaru banget gue. Akhir kata, _thank you for reading_!

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Nih."

" _Pop ice_? Tak kusangka lidah darah birumu dapat mengonsumsi minuman rakyat jelata."

Gakushuu merotasi bola mata, menyeruput _pop ice_ cokelatnya. Awalnya, ia pikir Karma begitu menggilai minuman _instant_ itu sebab sepasang iris jingga hanya menaruh atensi pada gelas plastik berisi air es berperisa stroberi.

Namun, tampaknya Gakushuu memang terlahir sebagai pemimpin dengan kemampuan yang tak terkira. Selain handal dalam aspek ilmiah, otaknya terasah alami untuk berinteraksi dengan berbagai macam insan dan memahami mereka untuk menyusun langkah yang tepat.

Gakushuu hampir tak pernah salah membaca orang. Maka itu ia yakin sekali meski musim panas merangkul buana, alasan wajah hingga telinga Karma digurati warna merah muda bukanlah disebabkan oleh suhu panas yang merajai.

Gakushuu tersenyum angkuh.

 _Menaruh hati, eh … ? Tarik-ulur tak terdengar buruk._


End file.
